


The Mandalorian-Return Of The Legend

by AJediLikeHisFather



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Lightsabers, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Redeemed Anakin Skywalker, Searching, Star Wars AU, The Force, dad anakin, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJediLikeHisFather/pseuds/AJediLikeHisFather
Summary: FIVE years after the destruction of the second Death Star, the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader, a man was searching. Searching for a Jedi to train a youngling he had found. Mando or Din Djarin travels to Tatooine on a lead about a Mandalorian. But he gets himself involved with some villagers, Tusken Raiders, and a Krayt Dragon. While a man behind the scenes watched, going unnoticed by everyone.When things take a turn for the worst while fighting the Krayt Dragon a man in a black hood with a purple lightsword shows up and helps Mando defeat the Krayt. Before Mando even got the chance to say anything to the man he was gone. Of course, this leaves Mando with very many questions. All of them he isn't sure if he will have the answers to. Mando says goodbye to the villagers, the marshal, and tuskens then leaves for Mos Eisley.When he arrives to town he runs into a mechanic by the name of Anakin Amidala and has some suspicions.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker and Moff Gideon, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Boba Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Din Djarin & Anakin Skywalker, Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Cara Dune
Comments: 33
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, now Anakin Skywalker once more escape the second Death Star but Anakin isn't doing the best.

Luke Skywalker dragged his father across the hangar bay and towards the Imperial shuttle. They had to get out of here. He could bring his father to a medbay and have him healed a-and everything would be alright. Yes, everything would be alright. He wouldn't lose his father when he just got him back right?

Once he arrived at the shuttle he sat Vader down, out of breath. He was weak from Palpatine's lightning and his father was...heavy in that suit. 

"Father I'm going to get us out of here alright?" He questioned.

No response.

"Father?" Luke asked as he gently touched Anakin.

But there was no response again. Was his father unconscious? He reached out through the force and found that his father was indeed unconscious. Maybe because of Palpatine's lightning or...he didn't want to think about the other option.

Luke took Anakin's robotic arms and dragged him on board the shuttle and strapped him in. He entered the cockpit as quickly as possible and flew out of the hangar just seconds before the second Death Star exploded. If he had waited another second, him and his father would both be dead now. Before he could go back to the Rebellion he had to get his father healed.

He wouldn't let his father die.

Luke started to search for a place on the holo map but a woman's voice whispered in his ear.

"Polis Massa. Go to Polis Massa."

Polis Massa? He had never heard of it before. Also who was that woman? She seemed so...familiar but he couldn't place on where he knew her from.

Luke soon found the coordinates of Polis Massa and jumped into hyperspace. 

********

Luke was woken up by beeping and flashing lights. He wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep until now. He quickly rubbed his eyes then looked and found out that they were about to come out of hyperspace. 

Soon he jumped out of hyperspace to reveal the world of Polis Massa bellow. Something was different about it but he just couldn't place it...Maybe it would come to him eventually.

Luke landed on the planet then quickly walked to where his father was and unstrapped him. He still appeared to be asleep. He wasn't dead, he would have felt that... That's all the comfort he had at the moment about the current situation.

"Luke...where are we?"

Anakin's voice in his head made Luke jump. He wasn't expecting him to be awake.

"Polis Massa. I was told to come here to have you healed by someone in the force...though I'm not quite sure who it was." He answered.

Luke didn't wait for a reply before he slowly started to drag Anakin outside of the ship and towards the medical facility. It would be more ideal if his father could walk but he assumed his father wasn't capable of such a thing at the moment. His voicecoder also appeared to be broken as well or he would probably be talking to him out loud.

As he dragged his father along, Anakin's presence started to dim.

"No! Father stay with me alright? We're almost there. Stay with me. Just listen to my voice alright?" Luke said.

Once he reached the door two people who looked like medics were there watching him.

"He needs help. He's dying please!" He begged.

The two medics nodded and quickly moved into action and asked more people to come and help. More medics and doctors soon arrived with a gurney and some equipment.

"Sir we need you to move please." A doctor spoke.

Luke nodded and quickly moved out of the way and watched as his father was taken away. Only one person stayed behind while the rest were gone, helping his father.

"I assure you they will do everything to save him." 

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?" Luke replied.

He did question though why she didn't say anything about the fact that Vader himself had been wheeled away. Well he wasn't Vader anymore but he looked like it on the outside.

"You could fill out a form about the patient. It could help us treat him better." The medic answered.

Luke nodded his head and took a form the woman handed to him. "C...Can I see him?"

"Not until he's stable."

Besides the ache in his heart to see his father, he didn't argue. He would probably only be a distraction to the medics and doctor saving his father's life.

********

It had been three months now since the battle of Endor and the Empire had retreated into the Outer Rim after the loss of the second Death Star, the Emperor, and their second in command.

Then had came the news. Anakin could be healed and taken out of the suit forever. But it would cost...and big time. Luke didn't have that kind of money. But Anakin on the other hand, after some talking had told his son about a credit chip in a hidden pocket of his suit. That credit chip had been more than enough to pay for the surgeries and various other things Anakin needed.

He had left soon after the discovery and made his way to Han and Leia. Luke had vowed to return though soon and be with his father while he was healed. But he had to assure his sister and best friend that he was alright, that he was alive. A couple weeks after meeting back with Han and Leia he went back to Polis Massa.

He had claimed he was searching for anything Jedi related but would be back in a couple months to help. In a way he wasn't lying. Luke hoped to learn things from his father about his past and the Jedi.

Anakin was healed now after three months. Anakin had new and better prosthetics then ever before, he could even breathe and eat once more on his own! It was a miracle. Anakin was lucky to have survived Palpatine's lightning. During Luke's time with his father, he had learned many things about the man's past, including things about the Jedi.

But...the thing that excited him the most was when Anakin talked about his mother. It was painful for the man but he did it anyways because he felt Luke deserved to know who his mother had been. Now it was time for Luke to return to Leia, Han, and the Rebellion like he had promised them. He had asked his father to come with him but...

"Luke...I can't come with you." Anakin said softly as he held his child tight.

"I know..." Luke finally replied after a minute.

If the Rebellion found out the truth of who Anakin had been, he would be captured and most likely executed for his war crimes as Darth Vader. Then he would likely be captured as well for treason. So despite how much he wanted his father to come he understood why he couldn't. Which meant...he probably couldn't tell Leia about their father's continued survival.

He didn't want to keep secrets from her or Han. But Leia hated their father for what he had done to her as Vader. He couldn't blame her. There was light in his father though, he had brought it back out. Anakin had returned in Vader's place and the angel of death was gone. He would tell them that Darth Vader had died as well as the Emperor. Darth Vader had died that day.

But Anakin Skywalker rose out of Vader's ashes.

"I want to tell Leia but...she'll probably tell high command," Luke said softly.

"Luke I deserve to be hunted down for what I've done," Anakin replied.

Luke frowned slightly at that, then tilted his head to look up at his father.

"No. You deserve the right to have a second chance for what Palpatine did. You can make up for what you did as Vader. I know you can."

"I'm not so sure I do young one," Anakin replied, pulling his child closer to him.

"You do, I know you do."

Father and son stayed quiet for several minutes until Anakin spoke up.

"For now I will go into exile on Tatooine. I will...do my best to right at least some of my wrongs one day Luke. I don't think I can make up for them all but. I can for some."

Luke smiled a little bit and nodded. No one would expect him to be on Tatooine after all Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader both had hated the place with a passion. He had no doubt his father still did hate Tatooine.

"Father I am sure you will right your wrongs. I just know. But for now I agree it is the best place for you to go. I will take you to Tatooine and rejoin Han and Leia with the Rebellion. I'll come see you when I can I promise." Luke stated.

********

Luke landed the ship in one of the hangar bays in Mos Eisley. 

Now he had to say goodbye. He didn't know when he would be able to see his father again. Despite Anakin being alive...he was still losing him in a way. It hurt. But he had to put his feelings aside and let his father go. They would meet again he was sure of it, the force confirmed it. He didn't know when he would see his father again but he would.

Maybe then his father could come with him.

The ramp lowered and father and son walked down it side by side. Before Luke knew it he was pulled into a hug by his father.

"I'll miss you little one. But we will see each other again. Don't be afraid."

Luke wrapped his arms around Anakin and smiled. "I'm not afraid, I know we will meet again."

Anakin eventually let go and said his final goodbye.

Luke stood there watching his father disappear into Mos Eisley as the twin suns of Tatooine lowered as day faded into night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the whole Luke not telling Leia thing... I feel like Leia would go to high command and tell them Anakin is alive. Luke and Anakin both will feel pretty guilty for not telling her. Especially Luke. But she'll know eventually anyways so like...XD You just can't keep things from Leia for too long. XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we get into the second season of The Mandalorian!!! Woot, woot!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin gets help from a man in a black cloak to kill the Krayt Dragon, later on he runs into a mechanic by the name of Anakin Amidala.

Din Djarin or Mando flew around the Krayt Dragon's head then landed on the ground. Things weren't going too well. The villagers and Tuskens both were being slaughtered by the Krayt. The dragon was more powerful than he thought. The Krayt Dragon starting moving towards him and Cob Vanth beside him.

"Uh I think he's hungry for Mandos. Even if I'm not one." Cob joked.

"Funny..." He replied.

Din was about to fly into the air but...the beast stopped in it's tracks. Why had it sto-?

Someone with a dark cloak on, concealing their face stepped into view and towards the Krayt. Their hand was outstretched towards the beast as if they were...calming it somehow.

"What are you doing?" Cob questioned before Din could speak.

"The Krayt and me understand each other. It knows how I feel." A older male's voice replied.

Understood each other? Was this man insane or...wait. A Jedi? Like the ones, he had been looking for? He didn't know the slightest thing about a Jedi besides the fact that they were sorcerers, and that the Jedi and the kid were alike.

"We're trying to kill it." Din finally spoke.

"You are? Let me guess it's disturbing life here?" The man asked dryly. 

"It's disturbing the village and the people in it!" Cob replied. 

Din watched the man in front of him stop and lower his hand, away from the dragon. What was going on exactly? He had noticed the Tuskens and villagers had stopped attacking to stop and watch as well.

"Ah I see. It disturbs you Cob Vanth and the villagers. Your concerned about the...children getting attacked. I will help you." 

"What the- How do you know that?" Cob questioned as he took a step forwards.

"I know many things." The man replied as he walked over to him.

Din couldn't help but stare, how...how did this man know that? Unless...maybe he read their minds? That didn't comfort him too much if that was the case. 

"Are you a sorcerer?" Din asked.

Somehow Din had the feeling the man was smiling.

"Sort of. It's complicated."

Din didn't get the chance to ask anymore questions when the dragon suddenly sprung into action and started attacking. Something had to be done and he wasn't quite sure about what their new apparent ally would do. 

Then he turned and saw the explosives still on the back of a bantha. If he could get it in the dragon he could detonate it and ma-

The man was no longer in front of them but on top of the dragon's head, who was furiously shaking his head back and forth to try and get the man off to no avail. How...did the man even get up there in the first place?

Then the man picked something off his belt and then there was a purple beam that shot out of it. The man swung towards one of the dragon's horns but was finally shaken off by the beast.

"Uh are you just as confused as me pal?" Cob asked.

"Yes. "

Din watched as the figure land then pointed over to the bantha with the explosives.

"I can get the bantha inside it. You just need to shoot it and make it explode unless there is a detonator." 

"There is a detonator," Din replied.

The man nodded, seeming satisfied though Din couldn't tell what he was thinking since the cloak was mostly blocking the man's face. But he did see a flash of blue under the hood when the man turned.

"Okay now I believe a distraction is good."

Cob aimed and fired a rocket right at the dragon's eye. The Krayt roared in pain and looked over at the three.

"I got it's attention!" Cob shouted.

Without a word the man beside them closed his eyes, then there was a sound coming from the bantha as it rose in the air and towards the Krayt. Then it landed right in front of the Krayt and the dragon ate it. 

Din waited a moment then pressed the button on the detonator and the dragon roared then fell to the ground, dead. He looked over to thank the man for the help but he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Din walked through the town, carrying everything of value on his shoulders. Him and the kid had been ambushed but they had been quickly dealt with but he had to walk a while to get back to town. He was going to see the mechanic who had watched over his ship first but, a man ran in front of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" The man apologized.

Who knew there were Tatooians who apologized. People usually weren't the nicest on Tatooine. Something was familiar about this man though...He knew him from somewhere.

"It's no problem," Din replied.

The man smiled then his eyes landed on the child. 

Those eyes...like the flash of blue he saw under the man's cloak from earlier.

"Your child is very smart for one his age." The man said with a smile.

Din nodded his head, not quite sure what to think of that.

"Do you need some help carrying that?" 

"If your going to ask for credits in exchange then no," Din replied.

Now he was almost certain this was the man from earlier. The eyes, the way he seemed to know things...

"I was just...oh never mind. I'm Anakin. Anakin Amidala. If you ever need something my shop is right over there." Anakin said.

Then the older male turned on his heels and left for the shop he had pointed to. 

Din looked back at the shop, intrigued on who he had just come across. He looked down to see the kid looking towards Anakin. Was Anakin a Jedi and if he was what was he doing on Tatooine of all places?

********

Anakin Skywalker stared up into the sky with a frown. Luke... He missed his son. It had been five years yet...Luke had never come. Sure his son was probably busy but what if something had happened? What if his son needed him and all he was doing was running a shop on Tatooine? Same with Leia. What if she needed him too? Well he would never know it seemed unless he went and figured it out himself.

But what if he left then Luke came? He...did want to leave Tatooine he hated this force forsaken planet, but Luke... His son would come back he was sure of it. He just had no idea when.

Anakin heard someone enter his shop and looked over to see the Mandalorian from earlier and the child. 

"Do you need help with something?" He asked as he sat down a rag.

"I think your who I've been looking for." The Mando replied then looked down at the kid.

Anakin froze a little. He wanted him to train the child didn't he? No. He wouldn't do it. The last time he had a padawan...

"I'm sorry master but I'm not coming back."

"Good thing I taught you otherwise."

"Anakin. Good luck."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"It was foretold that you would be here."

No. Ahs- She was probably dead now because of him. He would not have another padawan. Now he wasn't even a Jedi, after the things he had done.

"I can't train him," Anakin replied firmly.

"Why aren't you a Jedi?"

Anakin stared at the Mandalorian for a moment and said nothing. There were oh so many reasons why he wasn't a Jedi anymore. But his beautiful son was. The son he had only really got to spend three months with.

He thought he would have more time with him...

"Not anymore, not after what I've done. But I do know a Jedi."

"Who?" The Mandalorian questioned.

Anakin hesitated for a moment then replied, "Luke Skywalker."

"Do you know how to find him?"

Oh how he wished he knew how to find Luke. He really wished he did. But his son could be who knows where for all he knew.

"No. I don't." Anakin replied.

The man in front of him must have caught the despair in his eyes when he felt the man's curiosity in the force.

"Din Djarin. Your looking for a teacher for that child. Am I correct?" He questioned.

"How do you know my name?"

Anakin simply raised an eyebrow. "I know a lot."

The former sith turned and picked up a piece of machinery and started to scrub it off, ignoring the other male in the room. He was about to probably le-

Anakin looked down when he felt something wrap around his leg. It was the child, he also noticed that Din had set his belongings down.

"Your... not a Jedi but have the same powers like him right?" Din asked.

Without a word he picked up the child with a small smile, wondering what it would have been like to raise Luke and Leia.

"I do but...it's complicated." Anakin finally replied.

"Come with?" A small voice inside his head asked him.

"I can't."

He couldn't leave despite how much he wanted to. Luke could come back at any moment. Anakin gently handed the child who looked like a miniature version of Yoda back to the Mandalorian. What if he did go though? It was clear Luke wouldn't be appearing any time soon. If he was, surely he would have seen him by now.

"Your friend wants me to come with you." He stated.

"You...can speak with him?" Din asked.

Anakin nodded his head. "I'm waiting for someone. I can't leave."

"How long have you been on Tatooine?" Din asked.

The male almost didn't answer but it burst out of him before he could stop himself.

"Five years."

Five years. He had been on Tatooine for five years now, he longed to be with his son. To hold him, to just...be there. Same with Leia but he knew he would never have a chance. She hated him and rightfully so. Luke should hate him! For reasons he couldn't explain Luke loved him. Unless...he changed his mind. No! Luke was just busy that was it.

"If whoever your waiting for was coming they would have been here by now," Din said.

"No! He promised he would come back, he promised..." Anakin replied instantly.

Luke had promised to come see him when he could. That day didn't appear to be anytime soon. So maybe just for a while he could go with this two and get off this dustball.

"Besides are you sure you want me on your ship?" 

"The kid likes you so you're welcomed onboard the Razor Crest anytime."

Anakin smiled and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THEY HAVE MET AND BABY YODA IS LIKE YOU COME WITH ME PLZ! XD He obviously has no idea what...Anakin did in his past. 😅 That's my headcanon anyways. 🤣 If it's revealed he knows I'll have to change this at some point. XD But anyways as for Luke not appearing for five years, you'll see soon enough. But Anakin is lonely and doesn't think Luke is coming any time soon so he's gonna go have a adventure.
> 
> Anakin: At least my purple lightsaber is cooler than Windu's.
> 
> Of course, it is...XD Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker and Din Djarin take on a new passenger. On their way to Trask, the Skywalker luck kicks in and things go wrong.

Anakin Skywalker frowned as he walked into the Cantina, he had never been a fan of such establishments. Too many people around that could possibly want to murder you and...the smell. The smell of booze and people who probably haven't bathed for over a month didn't help. Sure water was scarce on Tatooine but couldn't th-

"I don't know. Looks like someone's going to be goin' home empty handed." A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked over at a nearby table to see a older woman and some alien that looked like a giant bug.

"Finally find a Mandalorian and you kill him?" Peli asked.

"He wasn't Mandalorian. I bought this armor off of him though." Din replied.

Anakin stayed a little bit behind the Mandalorian and the child and simply watched. Din had said they would be meeting a mechanic after he grabbed his things, and threw them into a bag before leaving his shop behind.

"What'd that set you back?"

"Killed the Krayt dragon for him. Sort of I had help." Din replied.

"Oh is that all? Wait a minute who's the new guy behind you?" Peli asked as she nodded towards Anakin.

"That's Anakin," Din answered.

Anakin looked over when he heard his name and spoke, "Huh? Oh yeah that would be me."

The mechanic seemed to be nice. Din seemed to like her, they had obviously met before he just wasn't sure when. 

"He was my last lead on finding other Mandalorians," Din stated.

Other Mandalorians? Din was looking for other Mandalorians? He had met a couple over the years. There was Bo-Katan who he had met during the Clone Wars, Boba Fett while he was...he didn't want to finish that thought, and Sabine Wren had been his enemy while he was...

Frankly he didn't want to think about who he had been, then he would remember all of the horrible things he had done. 

Anakin snapped back into reality and listened to the conversation once more.

"-he can connect you with someone who can help you if you call his call this round. It's what he said." Peli said.

"What's the bet?" Din asked.

Peli moved in her seat for a moment before replying. "Five hundred."

Anakin only raised an eyebrow.

"That's a high stakes game," Din replied.

"Hey, he's on a hot streak."

Somehow Anakin had a feeling the bug wouldn't be on a hot streak for much longer. He watched as Din threw some credits into the pile with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Ha! Idiot's Array! Pay up thorax!" Peli shouted in triumph as she put down her cards.

"Had a feeling he wasn't going to be on a hot streak anymore," Anakin said.

Din didn't seem amused like Anakin was.

"I thought you said he was on a hot streak..." Din said as he stared at her.

"Oh. Stop your cryin'. You'll rust." Peli replied as she gathered her credits.

Anakin put a hand over his mouth to hold back laughter at Peli's words. It a way it reminded him of...Ahsoka. But he pushed those thoughts down before he could think too much of it.

"Alright he says the contact will meet us at the hangar. They'll tell you where to find some Mandalorians, that's what you wanted right?" Peli said.

Good thing she was here he didn't exactly understand bug despite the different species he had encountered in his life.

"Yes," Din replied.

"Alright well stop your mopin!"

This time Anakin couldn't contain his laughter. His new Mandalorian ally only sighed then made his way out of the Cantina.

********

As soon as they arrived to the hangar Anakin's eyes landed on the Razor Crest. It was a older ship and it seemed like a hunk of junk. But he had been proven wrong before by the Millennium Falcon. 

"I'm going to go take a look at the ship, I'll be back, Yell if you need me." He said as he walked towards the ship.

"Your into ships?" Din questioned with a small tilt of his helmet.

Anakin looked back and nodded with a smile. "All my life."

He boarded the ship and quickly took a look around, noting the carbon freezing chamber in the ship. More people seemed to be doing that nowadays. Was it because of him...freezing Han Solo? He wasn't sure how to feel about that if it was the case. Anakin put his bag down with the other supplies then went into the cockpit.

Every time he was in a ship he wanted to fly, it was a urge. All his life he had been a pilot, the one thing he couldn't screw up...unless he crashed. But when he crashed it wasn't his fault. People liked to shoot at him, that wasn't his fault...mostly.

With a sigh he left the cockpit then walked out of the ship. Din was standing there talking to the mechanic while two droids were cooking the dragon meat but... There was someone else there he didn't know. A frog lady by the looks of it. 

"-taxi service." 

"I know, I know, I hear you. But I can vouch for her." Peli replied.

The frog lady stepped forwards with what looked like eggs in a container with water. Was she...? 

"What's the cargo?" Din asked.

Peli turned and spoke...something to the lady and the lady replied.

"It's her spawn. She needs her eggs fertilized by the equinox. If yo-" 

Anakin stayed at the top of the ramp, arms crossed over his chest then coughed. Instantly everyone's eyes were on him.

"I...uh sorry to disturb but did you discover where your Mandalorian friends are?" He asked.

"No but it seems I'm going to have another passenger besides you. She needs to have her eggs fertilized but we can only travel sublight." Din answered.

Anakin frowned a little at that. Hyperspace was always preferable. It was safer that way. If you traveled sublight you could get shot at, pirates could try to board you, and other things. 

"Sublight? Wouldn't hyperspace be better?" He questioned as he walked down the ramp.

"Yes especially since I'm a wanted man," Din replied.

"If you jump through hyperspace her eggs will die. She said her husband has settled on the estuary moon of Trask in the system of the gas giant Kol Iben." Peli said.

Ah. That made more sense. He still wasn't overly comfortable with the whole sublight thing though. Hmmm wanted man? He couldn't help but wonder how that happened. Maybe it was just because he was a Mandalorian and people wanted his beskar for themselves. 

"She said all that?" Din and Anakin asked at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Yes, twinsises but...I paraphrased." 

Anakin sighed and shook his head. He looked over at the child with a small smile then walked over and gently picked him up.

"No. I just met her ten minutes before you walked in." Peli stated.

"...what?" Anakin questioned.

"What can I say? I'm a excellent judge of character." 

Anakin shook his head then walked on board the ship with the child in his arms. He had a feeling this was going to be a long trip.

********

Anakin ran a hand through his hair as he walked down towards the cargo hold. Din and the frog lady were up in the cockpit though he was pretty sure Din was coming down soon to rest. Suddenly he looked over and saw the child reaching into the eggs to eat one.

"No, no, no, no!" He exclaimed as he rushed over and picked the child up. "You don't eat those okay? That's a no." 

"No food?" A voice inside his mind spoke.

"No food," He confirmed out loud. 

Anakin closed the lid to the eggs then set the child down in the sling where him and Din slept.

"Do you have a name little one? I don't think I can just call you child...or little one the entire time but I can if you want."

"...Grogu."

"Grogu huh?"

Anakin smiled and almost spoke the child's name out loud but before he could another voice spoke.

"I've plotted a course and I'm going to rest. I...don't really have anywhere else on board to sleep," Din said as he walked over.

"Oh it's fine I don't sleep often anyways," Anakin replied.

What he left out was the nightmares that haunted him in his sleep. Nightmares of his past that he didn't wish to think about. He didn't want to think about everything he had lost and everything he had done.

Din nodded his helmeted head then climbed into the sleeping area then the door shut leaving Anakin alone.

Anakin jumped backwards once a loud beeping noise was heard and banged his head against the wall. He hissed in pain and gently rubbed his head. Now what exactly was going on? He had been working on something but the beeping noise now had his attention. 

The door where Din was sleeping opened and the Mandalorian himself quickly got out and climbed up the later to the cockpit, Anakin quickly followed him.

"Stay quiet," Din said and Anakin nodded.

The younger male sat down in the pilot seat and pushed a button. 

"Razor Crest. M-One-Elven. Come in Razor Crest do you copy?" A male spoke through the comm.

Anakin quietly sat down in the empty chair then looked out into space to see two X-Wings. Oh...oh no. He froze in his spot, not paying attention to the conversation Din was having with the X-Wing pilot. What if they knew...? What if they knew Darth Vader was still alive and were here to take him away? He wasn't too concerned about himself but instead the other members on board. What would happen to them? Would they be convicted of treason?

But no they didn't know...they couldn't know. He would have heard something about Darth Vader being alive even from Tatooine. So this just had to be a patrol and nothing more. That's what he was hoping anyways.

The next thing he was aware of was that Din was flying down and it lurched him forwards and almost onto the floor. Now he knew how everyone else felt when he was flying.

"Uh, Din? What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Helped a New Republic prisoner escape a while back. Guess they aren't too happy about that."

Anakin snorted then cursed when he almost fell onto the floor again. He scrambled to strap himself in so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. He had a feeling it wouldn't be very pleasant if he did fall. Then they were falling, falling, falling... The frog lady in the other chair screamed while he said every curse word he knew in huttese.

This was not ideal. Then finally they weren't falling anymore and Din was flying through a canyon. Okay this was better, much better. As the chase continued Anakin watched and wished he was the one flying. 

"Hold on!" Din exclaimed.

Anakin very unwisely did not hold on and lurched forwards. Then they stopped, or that's what he thought. Once again the fell and this time it wasn't Din's fault. Then all he saw was darkness.

********

The first thing Anakin was aware of was that he was cold, down to his bones cold. He slowly opened his eyes to see Din waking the frog lady up.

He unstrapped himself then stood up with a frown. Well, this was great...not. Now they were going to have to fix the ship if possible to get them out of here. Who know's how long that would take.

"It's not even my fault this time..." Anakin mumbled.

He went down the ladder and was off to see what kind of damage had been done to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Anakin got a taste of his own medicine with Din's flying. XD HOW DOES IT FEELLLL?! XD Anyways will continue next chapter with the gang being cold, Anakin extra cold since he's from Tatooine and didn't experience cold forever while he was inside the suit and on Tatooine. I hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is cold and has a really bad day, they all do.

Anakin Skywalker sat on the floor of the cargo hold with multiple blankets wrapped around himself. He had always hated the cold, it was no place for Skywalkers. Especially since he had grown up on Tatooine, been on the blasted planet for the past five years and he had been stuck in a su- 

No. But despite how hard he tried to push his memories back of who he had been and tried to act like he had in the Clone Wars...it wasn't who he was anymore. He would never be that man again after what he had done. Even if he didn't want to admit who he had been as Vader was a part of him now.

"I suspect the temperature will drop significantly when night falls. I'll have a better idea of what to do then." Din stated then sat down by the frog lady.

"Maybe you shouldn't ha-" Anakin started to speak but was interrupted.

The frog lady beside Din started to speak but none of them could understand her.

The former sith raised a eyebrow then looked away. He didn't speak frog so he would be of no use.

"Sorry lady, I don't understand frog. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. I recommend you get some sleep." Din replied.

He could feel the lady's fear in the force. But who was it for? Herself? The eggs? Probably the eggs. She was probably afraid of them getting too cold. With a sigh, he sat up and looked over at her. He took one of the blankets off of himself then stood up. Anakin gently set the blanket over the eggs to keep them warm then walked over and sat back down.

Now he was colder than before...the cold sucked. At least Tatooine had warmth, the only good thing about it. Anakin got as comfy as he could then closed his eyes.

********

Anakin was standing on top of a slope. Down below was a sight he was all too familiar with. He hated what was about to happen yet he had relived it again and again. Back then he used it to power his connection to the dark side and now...

"No...make it stop!" He screamed.

There was the figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi standing on the slope...then himself at the bottom with three missing limbs.

_"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them!"_

Anakin pleaded into the force for it to stop and tried to close his eyes, but his dream wouldn't let him. He was forced to stare at the man he once called brother and himself who would soon be wreathing in pain as fire danced upon his skin, burning him inside out.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

Then he was screaming and instead of being on the top of the slope he was himself at the bottom.

"Don't leave me! Save me please!" Anakin screamed.

But like it had happened in real life his best friend turned away and left him to die.

Anakin jumped awake to feel someone's hand on his shoulder, he immediately reacted and grabbed it. He would have twisted it if he didn't see who that hand belonged to. Din was staring down at him, he was...concerned? So he let go and backed away a little bit.

"You were screaming in your sleep. You were screaming for someone to save you and not leave you." Din stated.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anakin snapped.

He didn't want to talk about how his best friend had let him burn alive and left him to die. Was it his fault for the battle between them? Yes. It was after what he did. Even if he deserved it he hated how Obi-Wan had left him behind to die. He didn't hate Obi-Wan...not anymore. But he wouldn't forgive him for leaving him to burn and die. At least...not yet.

Din sighed beside him.

"One minute I think I might understand you then the next I don't." The Mandalorian said.

"No, you'll never understand me Din Djarin. You'll never understand what I've been through." Anakin replied.

He quickly stood up and took a step back, for a second his eyes flashed gold unknown to him. All he knew was he needed to get out of here and do something before he lost control.

"I am going to go work on the ship you have fun with...frog lady wherever she is," Anakin said quietly.

He found a box of tools then stepped outside into the cold. Even with the coat Din had given him...he was still freezing. Behind him, he heard the sound of a droid talking moments later. But he didn't really care at the moment. He just snapped at his only current friend much like Darth Vader would have done. Except Vader would have ended it with the Mandalorian dead on the floor. 

Now he felt the only reason Din hadn't followed him was outside was because of something going on in the ship. Probably with the frog lady and that droid he heard. 

Anakin walked around the ship, taking a look at all the damage. It would take a lot of work for the ship to take off. At least no matter who he had been, he was a good mechanic. Just as he found a spot to start working Din walked out.

"Two of us will get this done faster." He said.

Anakin smiled slightly and nodded his head. The two worked on the ship for several hours in silence except for the noises of the tools they used. But at some point, he looked over to see Grogu pointing at something. He wasn't quite sure what the child was interested in. 

"Kid hey come back!" Din exclaimed.

Sure enough little Grogu disappeared around the corner of the ship. He had a bad feeling about this...

Anakin set down his tool then got up and followed Din. He rounded the corner to see footprints leading away. 

"When did she go?" He questioned as he looked down to the child.

Ah. The frog lady disappeared. Wasn't she on the ship when he left?

Without a word, Din picked up Grogu and followed the footprints. For a second he debated on staying behind but after a moment Anakin followed. They followed the footprints to find their missing passenger in what seemed to be a hot spring of sorts. She was in it and...were the eggs in there too? 

As he got closer he could see the eggs floating in the water with her, no doubt to keep them warm.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin questioned harshly, even if he likely already knew the answer.

Din looked over at him for a brief second, clearly seeing his mood hadn't gotten any better. Between the nightmare and the cold, he was in a terrible mood.

"You can't leave the ship it's not safe out here," Din said as he walked over to her. 

The frog lady said something back but of course, Anakin couldn't make out what she said. Once again he didn't speak frog.

Din set down Grogu then started putting the eggs back. 

"I know it's warm. But night's coming fast, and I can't protect you out here." The Mandalorian said.

Anakin looked at the child for a second then bent down to help but the eggs back. As they collected the eggs both of them looked over at Grogu who was looking at the eggs.

"No, no!" Din said.

It seemed Din had caught the child trying to eat the eggs once too...or maybe Grogu had eaten one. Sure he hadn't known the child for long but it seemed he wasn't too picky on what to eat. Once almost all of the eggs were collected danger screamed at him in the force. The man stood up and turned around to see Grogu running towards them and....tons of spiders hatching.

"Kriff," Anakin swore.

Why did the Skywalker luck have to kick in now?! 

Beside him, Din picked up the child and looked at the spiders that were now coming towards them. He then closed the lid to the eggs and slung it over his shoulder. Then as if things couldn't get any worse a huge spider showed up. 

This was kriffing terrific... 

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the amethyst blade sprung out of the hilt and gave off a purple glow around them.

"Go, go back to the ship!" Din shouted.

He quickly nodded then reached out with the force and crushed some of the spiders nearby into a ball. Then he ran. If Ahsoka were here now she would ma- No he couldn't think about this now...

"Uh Din...that's a lot of spiders," Anakin said as he force pushed some of the spiders back.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of spiders," Din replied.

"No just never seen so many wanting to eat my handsome face before."

Din sighed then flamethrowered some of the spiders once Anakin was out of the way. 

As they ran Din fired upon the spiders and once detonated some charges and killed the giant spider. Anakin sliced the ones that got too close with his lightsaber and smashed them up against the wall. After what seemed like forever they arrived back at the Razor Crest.

But there was a...small problem. The spiders quickly got inside and were all over the ship. This was not how Anakin saw his day going. Stranded on a ice planet with thousands of spiders after them. They all made it into the cockpit but there were so many spiders trying to get into the cockpit. With the work of Din's flamethrower and a force push from Anakin the cockpit doors closed.

Then there were a couple of blasts and a few of the spiders that had got into the cockpit were dead on the floor. Anakin looked over to see the frog lady holding a blaster. But there was no time to comprehend that while murder spiders were trying to eat them.

"Strap yourselves in this better work," Din stated.

Anakin quickly picked up Grogu then sat down and strapped himself in. The Razor Crest started to rise off the ground and as quickly it went back down. Something huge landed on top of the ship. Just when he thought they would make it off this frozen world alive. The giant spider's legs pierced into the cockpit, which all of them managed to avoid. Then it continued to try and break into the cockpit.

This was great...the famed Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader was going to die due to a giant spider. Unless...he could probably take it on and kill it. It shouldn't be a problem. The issue was the other thousands of spiders that were around. But...he could crush them. He had done that with thousands of others as Vader, not that he was proud of what he had done. So he unstrapped himself and sat down Grogu, ready to go out and kill all of the spiders.

Then there were blasts of ships. Din stood up and warily opened the cockpit door, blaster drawn. Anakin followed him with his lightsaber ignited. There were a few spiders around but not nearly as many as before. There were webs everywhere though and frankly, it was gross but he had seen far worse. Like the geonosians on Geonosis and the queen...that hadn't been a pleasant experience. 

_"What are you doing I was going to study that!"_

_"Study the bottom of my boot!"_

Anakin smiled a little bit at the memory. Memories of the same friend who had left him...of the friend he killed. The smile disappeared as he felt a pang of guilt. 

Anakin and Din stepped outside to see the two X-Wing pilots from earlier blasting the spiders on top of the Razor Crest. He disignited his lightsaber but still held it in his hand. 

"We ran the tabs on the Razor Crest. You have a arrest warrant for the abduction of prisoner X-Six-Nine-Eleven."

Anakin looked over at Din and raised an eyebrow. He had heard about the prison break briefly but that was it. Now he was curious as to what had happened during said prison break. 

"However, onboard security records show that you apprehended three priority culprits on the wanted register."

The pilot continued talking but his focus was on something else. Something was begging him for attention in the force and he did everything to block it. Eventually, it was gone. But there had been something familiar about it...

"Am I under arrest?" Din asked.

"Technically you should be. But these are trying times." The pilot replied.

"Let's say I forgo the bounties on these criminals and you two help us fuse my hull so we can get off this frozen rock?"

Anakin clipped the lightsaber to his belt and crossed his arms over his chest. He was about to leave to go fix the ship but suddenly the attention was on him.

"Your a Jedi aren't you? I saw your lightsaber." The pilot stated.

"No. I'm not a Jedi, just a foolish force wielder with a lightsaber who makes terrible mistakes," Anakin answered immediately. 

"You have a lightsaber."

"Yes, but you know very well that not all force wielders are Jedi correct? Wasn't Darth Vader a example of that?"

Anakin should know he had been Darth Vader...some of him still was. He was no longer who he had been as a Jedi and he was no longer Vader, he was somewhere in the middle. Without a word he turned and left. He soon heard the X-Wings take off.

When him and Din finally repaired the ship he was so glad to get off the planet and back into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Anakin's day was bad...brought out some Vader part of him. Well everyone here had a bad day. XD Oh and next chapter is...you'll see but I'm excited! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Also sorry this is late life has been...fun. 😅


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker travels back to Tatooine to reunite with his father and apologize for being gone for so long. But he makes a discovery.

Luke Skywalker stared down at the world of Tatooine as he came out of hyperspace. He didn't sense his father. His father could be shielding but... He wouldn't assume his father was gone until he got down onto the surface. It had been five years. Five years and he never came. What a terrible son he was. He had been so caught up with Leia and Han's marriage, Leia's pregnancy, and his new Jedi academy...

Plus when he wanted to sneak away to see his father he never had the opportunity to do such. Something always came up at the last second. He was going to apologize for not being back sooner. Luke just wished his father didn't have to hide in the first place. But he knew exactly why he had to hide.

He soon arrived in a hangar and jumped out of his X-Wing as soon as it landed. Luke threw his hood up over his head then disappeared into the crowded streets. There were people and aliens asking people to buy whatever goods they had. It brought back memories of when Beru would take him on her shopping runs.

As he walked he found a mechanic's shop that had his father's force presence radiating off of it. It was there but a little dim...almost as if he hadn't been there for several days. 

"Sir, you might be able to help me do you know who owns this shop and when they'll be back?" Luke asked a human as they started to walk by.

The male looked over at him then the shop.

"You mean Anakin Naberrie? He just left a couple of days ago with a Mandalorian." The male said.

Luke's eyes widened ever so slightly. A Mandalorian? What was his father doing with a Mandalorian? It couldn't be Boba Fett the man was...in a Sarlaac Pitt. He had been there he should know.

"Thank you for your help," Luke replied then turned and left.

Where had his father gone with a Mandalorian? He stretched out to the force and allowed it to guide him to a hangar where several pit droids were working and then there was a female with brown hair.

"Now who might you be? Hey, you look like...huh what's his name again?" The woman scratched her head for a second then smiled in triumph.

"Anakin yeah Anakin!" The woman continued.

Anakin? Was she talking about his father? It seemed likely. There probably wasn't too many Anakin's on Tatooine.

"Anakin?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah him! You know him?"

Luke slightly nodded his head. "I do. I'm looking for him do you know where he went?"

He hoped this nice female knew. After all this time he wanted to apologize and see his father. It was childish yes but...he missed his father dearly and wanted nothing more than to just hug him. Despite listening to that recording his father secretly left behind for him over and over. He wanted his father. But it seemed he was no longer on Tatooine.

"He left a couple of days ago on a ship with a Mandalorian. Why do you want to know?" Peli asked.

"Anakin is a good friend of mine and I just want to see him again."

But his father wasn't here. He never should have been gone for so long. Luke was determined to find his father. If Leia got a hold of him and asked where he was...he might just tell her the truth. Five years was long enough to be away from his father. Especially since he had spent most of his life away from his father. He would just have to somehow convince Leia not to sell out their father.

********

A beeping from his comm made Luke slowly come out of his meditation. It could very well be Leia. 

"Commander Skywalker?" A male voice asked on the other end.

It seemed it was someone from the Rebellion, not Leia.

"This is Skywalker."

"Me and my wingmate might have found a living Jedi. We were on patrol and ran into a ship known as the Razor Crest. The owner of the ship refused to say what they were doing in the sector and tried to make a break for it. So we chased them but eventually lost them." The pilot started saying. 

As Luke quietly listened to the pilot's story the more intrigued he became. A living Jedi? That had to be too good to be true.

"Later on we found them crashed. But...besides the Mandalorian, there was another man there and he had a purple lightsaber."

A Mandalorian? A man with a purple lightsaber? Somehow he just knew that other person was his father. It had to be his father. The force screamed that this man was his father.

"But funny enough he said he wasn't a Jedi."

That only confirmed it for Luke.

"Thank you for this information, it is much appreciated."

Then with a couple of goodbyes and sir's Luke turned off his comm and sat there stunned. His father was traveling with a Mandalorian and it seemed he had constructed a new lightsaber. Force...did his father think that he never would have come back? He seriously hoped that wasn't the case. Because no matter what he would have come back. 

Luke slowly pulled a hologram from his belt and he pushed a button. The image of a little younger Anakin Skywalker popped up with a smile on his face.

"So Luke I just wanted to leave you this. Just know that I love you so much my son and I can't thank you enough for saving my life even if I didn't deserve it. You and your sister both mean so much to me even if she will likely never forgive me. I deserve it. I caused her so much pain, the same with you my little light. But you chose to save me, save my soul, save my life...I owe you everything young one. It's likely I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." Anakin spoke.

Luke had watched this holo a billion times but it never got old.

"I am so proud of you Luke and so thankful to have a son like you. I don't know when you will be back but...Just know that I'll always love you. Goodbye son until we see each other again."

Then his father was gone. He would find his father and take him back with him. Luke couldn't bear to spend any more time away from his parent. His only parent that he had left. He could figure out something. No, he would figure out something. The force seemed to whisper in his ear that everything would turn out fine. 

"I miss you father..." Luke whispered to himself.

He hoped that his father was alright and the same to his new Mandalorian friend.

Luke took off from Tatooine and into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter but it's all good. XD Luke is here! And of course, he's sorry for being gone for so long. The poor boy wants his dad back. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Din, and Grogu travel to Trask searching for other mandalorians. Anakin gets something special for someone and meets someone he hasn't met in years.

Anakin Skywalker jumped awake when a beeping noise started to go off in the Razor Crest. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to see Din looking at the console. Grogu and the frog lady woke up shortly afterwards.

"Looks like we made it. Get ready for landing." Din stated.

Anakin strapped himself in but had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Something always went wrong.

"Dang farrik. The landing array isn't responding."

Anakin groaned slightly at that. Of course it wasn't. They were lucky that the ship was even flying right now. So he wasn't surprised in the slightest. The crash landing on that snow planet probably didn't do good things to the landing array. Kriff he should have looked at the landing array before they left.

"Without the guidance system, it'll be a manual re-entry. It might get a little choppy. Once we're through the atmosphere, there should be enough fuel to slow down. If we don't burn to a crisp." Din said as he flicked some switches.

Anakin sat there in his seat desperately wanting to take the controls and land them on the surface. He hadn't flown in so long now and force he missed it. Flying was the one thing he could do to escape the chaos that was his life. He could land the ship...he could do it. 

"I can land the ship," Anakin replied.

Din briefly looked back at him before focusing on flying again.

"I've done something like this countless of times. I can fly the ship. You can watch the little one on my lap." Anakin continued.

There was only so many spots to sit in the cockpit so little Grogu had been sitting on his lap, strapped in with him so the baby didn't fall or get hurt.

"Anakin are you sure you can?" Din asked hesitantly. 

"Yes," Anakin replied without a beat of hesitation. 

Din sighed and stood up taking the baby he though of as a son out of Anakin's lap. The former sith lord smiled and unstrapped himself and quickly stood up. Anakin sat down in the pilot's chair and took a second to look at the controls. He knew the only reason he was flying the Razor Crest was so Din could look out for Grogu and so the baby could survive if things went wrong. But he didn't care. 

Then they were flying down, down, down.... Anakin smiled as he used the force to pull a lever back and keep it steady. He felt so free. As Vader flying had been a release of sorts at most times. There was just something about being in the sky and flying.

"Razor Crest, this is Trask flight control. Please reduce your speed to protocol." Someone spoke through the comm.

Anakin frowned and glared at it. "I've got everything under control it's alright."

"Anakin what are you doing?" Din questioned.

"Don't worry I've got it! Hold onto something!" Anakin replied.

As he continued to fly down to the surface his veins filled with adrenaline. The flight control person kept barking in his ear but he ignored it. He allowed his instincts to take over. Then he was going down slower and landed safely on the landing pad. Anakin stared out the window then back at everyone else with a smile. It have been five years since he had flown anything but...he was still a great pilot as always. Throughout his life he always had been and that would never change.

********

As Din, Grogu, and the frog lady ventured off into the city to look for her husband Anakin went elsewhere. He went elsewhere into the city keen on finding something for his son. Since he was visiting different planets since he was no longer on Tatooine...he wanted to get Luke something from all the places he had been to if he could. During that three month period with his son he had learned Luke liked to visit different places in the galaxy but he just never had time to do it.

So this would be the next best thing.

Mon Calamari and Quarren were everywhere. He couldn't help but wonder if they moved here after what he did on Mon Calamari, he didn't want to think about that any further...

As he walked along, looking at the various shops and things he felt like he was being watched. Anakin pulled his hood over his head as he walked, looking for anything that could be out of place. But there was nothing. Whoever was watching him was being smart about it. So as he tried to find something for Luke he kept a look out for anyone.

Anakin approached a shop that was selling various pieces of jewelry then slowly entered. Once he entered he took a look around. At first he didn't see anything he wanted to get but his eyes soon landed on a bracelet with little seashells on it. Well he wasn't sure if Luke liked jewelry but this was better then nothing. 

He bought the bracelet and put it into a small pouch on his belt where a japor snipped also was.

Anakin made sure his hood was securely over his head before walking back out of the shop. He would now go get something to eat then meet up with Din again and see if he had met his Mandalorian friends yet. Hopefully Din had so they could get out of here. Someone was following him and watching him. He didn't like it. It also didn't help that he hadn't seen his follower yet either. 

The former sith entered a restaurant of sorts and was surprised to see Din and Grogu at a table. Din was talking to a mon calamari. Probably for information. He pulled off his hood and sat down at the table without a word.

"Friend of yours?" The male calamari asked.

"Yes he's a friend," Din answered.

Anakin ordered a bowl of chowder and ate as Din and the mon calamari talked. The calamari soon walked over to another table. He looked over just as his new mandalorian friend stabbed a creature off of Grogu's face. Well then... The man quickly finished eating then looked around. Nothing was out of place but he just...had a bad feeling about something. He just wasn't quite sure what it was. 

Soon a quarren walked over to the table. From that moment Anakin new he didn't like the man. Something was off about him...but if he could help lead Din to his mando friends he would play nice....for now.

"You seek others of your kind?" The quarren asked.

"Have you seen them?" Din asked.

"I can bring you to them."

Anakin raised a eyebrow in suspicion and frowned. Yeah there was something off with this guy.

"Where?" Din asked.

"Only a few hours sail. It'll cost you though." 

Anakin rolled his eyes he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Everything was about money. Back when he was Vader he didn't have to worry about money. Still...didn't. He could still get into all the credits he had and he had pulled some credits from it a few times. Honestly he was surprised the pieces of the remaining Empire hadn't come looking for him yet.

He was not complaining though, he would prefer to go unseen by them and the Alliance. But he had other things to worry about. Such as a boat trip.

********

Anakin stared out into the ocean beyond. Once a long time ago he would have been so excited to see so much water, but he was no longer that little boy from Tatooine. Now he was a man who had no clue on what to do with his life. As the quarren started a chat with Din he ignored them and continued staring out at the sea.

He decided that if Luke were here his son would have loved all the water. The man was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Din and Grogu move away from him. 

Force he wished Luke was here he missed him so much.

"No!" Din shouted.

Danger exploded into the force just as he was grabbed from behind. He knew this quarren and his buddies couldn't be trusted. Then there was a splash and the sound of something locking. Just as he thought it would be a nice boat ride.

Anakin quickly moved into action and ignited his lightsaber, revealing the purple blade. The quarren that had grabbed him from behind quickly lost his arm and was stabbed through the chest after he let go of Anakin. He stretched out through the force and felt Din and Grogu bellow the boat. The quarren must have pushed them over.

Two of the quarren quickly rose up from the deck and were grabbing at their throats. There was a loud snapping sound then they both fell to the deck, dead. Just as he was about to move to kill the others he heard the sound of jetpacks. He looked over to see three people in beskar armor land and....one of them was Bo Katan. The last time he saw her was when she came to him for help during the Clone Wars. For help to capture Maul. 

Anakin quickly moved forwards and sliced another quarren in two as the other mandalorians dealt with the rest. Now all of the quarren laid dead or had been thrown overboard. He quickly rushed over and opened the gate with the force and helped Din up. 

"There's a creature...It has the child." Din said, a bit horse. 

"On it!" One of the mandalorians exclaimed then jumped down into the water.

Anakin helped Din sit down nearby as the female mandalorian blasted the mamacore down bellow. A moment later she flew back up with Grogu's carrier. She ripped part of it off and the baby laid inside, perfectly safe.

"Here you go, little one." She said softly as she handed him to Din.

Anakin watched from behind Din, arms crossed over his chest and his lightsaber noticeably clipped to his belt. 

"Thank you. I've been searching for more of our kind." Din said as he made sure his foundling was alright. 

"Well lucky we found you first. And...I swore you were dead Sky-" Bo started to speak.

"Well I'm standing here aren't I?" Anakin questioned harshly.

He would prefer if actual last name went un heard for now. In time maybe but for now the name Skywalker would only attract unwanted attention. Anakin stayed quiet as the mandalorians talked. Then Bo and her two friends took their helmets off and Din...? As he continued to listen his eyes widened. A child of the watch? What did that mean? 

"A cult? Your saying he's apart of a cult? Listen Katan I've only been with him for a bit, but I don't think he's apart of some cult." Anakin finally spoke.

"I could say your apart of a cult with your Jedi," Bo replied.

"I am no Jedi." 

Bo raised a eyebrow at Anakin's words but said nothing about them. She went on to talk more about the watch much to Anakin's confusion. He didn't understand all this mandalorian stuff. Then they were silent for the rest of the trip. Din probably would have left already if he had a jetpack himself. He had to get one of those sometime...

Once they made it back to the harbor they quickly parted ways. The other three mandalorians left them and Din, Anakin, and Grogu went another way.

Everything was peaceful until....

"Hey! You! You killed my brother." A quarren shouted.

Anakin frowned it was actually probably him who killed his brother. Din didn't kill anyone on board the boat. That was all him, Bo, and the other two mandalorians. Several other quarren appeared and he sighed.

"Hey I'm the one that killed your brother," Anakin said.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. He ignited his lightsaber with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Bo knows who Anakin is and vice versa. She just OBVIOUSLY doesn't know about the whole Vader thing. And...we're getting closer to Ahsoka and I HAVE THINGS PLANNED and I'm so excited for when we get to her! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
